


Amid the Clash of Kings

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: A short drabble visiting Margaery Tyrell and her thoughts the day of her very first wedding, in which she reassures a loved one that she is completely secure in her decision, and explains her reasoning.





	Amid the Clash of Kings

King Robert Baratheon was dead.

  
The kingdom may have been grieving in wake of the havoc left in the dead king’s wake, but Margaery had been relieved. The  girl young woman had not been unaware of Renly’s schemes starring his elder brother and she, and they had made her sick to her stomach. It wasn’t  _ just _ that Robert had become...visually appealing, though that face had played little. He was King; that would put Margaery at a King’s side, in his ear, and in the greatest position to help Westeros grow and change for the better.

 

But King Robert was married. He already had a wife, and the idea of usurping the other woman had left Margaery ill. Not just ill at ease, but her head had spun at the prospect and she’d had to brace herself against a wall. She would have done if, if asked of her, but she didn’t think she would have been able to recover herself from the action.

 

That was no longer a fear.   
Robert was dead.

 

_ Long live King Renly _ .

 

He would be a much better king then Robert was or Stannis could be. If for no other reason, he already had to be open to new ideas that neither of his brother’s would have considered. Margaery had known that since she’d accidentally walked in on him in a state of undress with Loras in the stables.

 

_ Are you sure you would marry...him? _

 

“Of course I am certain of this decision,” Margaery sighed and rolled her eyes. She may have been a maid of fifteen, and she knew the speaker was simply worried about her. Renly was a good man, and she suspected a nice enough husband, even if her wifely duties might come in question.

 

_ But he’s...don’t you know that Renly is… _

 

“I am aware of the bond between Renly and Loras that cannot be spoken,” She huffed, “That’s part of why I embrace this. This marital match allows my brother to remain by Renly’s side until such time one of us passes.”

 

_ But what do you get out of this arrangement? _

 

“I will be Renly’s Queen. That means I will be in a rare position to help him as a close advisor in a way most women currently could not in Westeros,” Margaery answered, “From that role, I will have a great deal of power to help the people, and to improve their lives.”

 

_ What about your life? _

 

“What about it?

 

_ You’re not exactly going to have the ordinary life of a wife. What about your physical needs? What about children? _

 

Margaery paused and considered that before facing her reflection and fixing her gown for the wedding.

“I cannot miss what I’ve never known. As for children, I suppose we’ll have to come up with something, perhaps find an infant bastard of Robert’s to bring in. We have time however,” She smiled softly, “For now, this is a happy thing. My only regret is that it cannot be Loras in my shoes. Someday perhaps.”


End file.
